Ever After
by ynnej2198
Summary: Internal and external conflict disrupt the life Sabrina and Patrick have built. Will they be able to hold it together? (Sequel to Blurred Lines)
1. Chapter 1

_Two years after the end of Blurred Lines..._

Sabrina was gathering her stuff for work, as well as her supplies for her grad class later that night, when she heard Patrick come down the stairs. "Hey," she said, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Hey," he said hesitantly.

"There's pancakes and coffee in the kitchen if you want some." As Sabrina zipped her backpack shut, she continued, "I'm in the NICU all day and then I have class tonight, so you and Emma will be on your own for dinner."

"I remember," Patrick said. Then, "Sabrina, we need to talk about this."

She looked up at his serious face and admitted, "I know we do, but I don't have time right now." Then, she turned toward the kitchen, "Emma Grace! Get a move on if you want me to drop you at school!"

"I can drop her if you are in a hurry," Patrick offered.

Sabrina put on her coat. "No, it's okay. I've got it," she said as Emma came out of the kitchen, nose glued to the latest trendy young adult novel. When Emma padded around the room slowly, more intrigued by the book than getting ready for school, Sabrina walked over to her and grabbed the book from her hand. "Now, Emma…"

Emma looked up with a surprised look on her face. "Hey!"

"You can have it back once we're in the car. If you don't get a move on, I'm going to be late for work."

Emma grumbled, "Alright… Sheesh," but hurriedly grabbed her stuff. Patrick, who'd been standing a few feet away moved closer to the door so that he could kiss Emma goodbye and then turned to Sabrina. "So, I'll… ah… see you at the staff meeting later?"

Sabrina ushered Emma out the door in front of her. As she pulled it closed behind her, she said, "Yeah. I'll see ya."

* * *

When the door closed behind Sabrina, Patrick let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He knew Sabrina was in a hurry, but it wasn't like her to not at least kiss him goodbye in the morning. Was she really still that upset about their conversation last night?

It had been two years since they got back together, finally, after all the crap they'd gone through; and, until last night, everything had been great. Since it was Valentine's Day, he'd taken her out to celebrate both the day and their wedding anniversary. Afterward, things had been going fine – more than fine, even – until he brought up having another baby. As he sat at the table eating his pancakes, Patrick flashed back to last night:

"A baby?" Sabrina had asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Now that Emma has adjusted to splitting her time between Robin's house and ours and you're almost done with grad school, it seems like a good time to think about starting our own family."

Sabrina, who'd been sitting next to him on the couch, jumped up. "I don't know, Patrick."

"Why not?"

"Well, I still have a semester left of school and then I have to study to take the test for the promotion I want in the NICU, which will take a while. Between all that, working full-time and taking care of Em's, I just don't know how I'd handle it logistically."

"You won't be alone, Sabrina. Not this time."

"I know, Patrick, but still…," she said as she began pacing across the living room.

Patrick got up from the couch and moved in front of her to stop her pacing. "Are you sure that's all this is about?" he asked cautiously.

Sabrina laughed nervously. "What else would it be about?"

"Gabriel," he said as he lightly grasped her shoulders.

"What about him?"

"Are you sure there isn't more to this? That you're not scared of having another baby only to lose him or her?"

Sabrina pulled out of his grasp. "Don't be ridiculous. The timing is just bad." Then she tried to make light of her statement by saying, "Not as bad as last time, obviously, but still bad."

"If we wait for the right time, honey, it will never come. I want a family with you."

"We have each other and we have Emma. We are a family already. Isn't that enough?"

"Sabrina, I'm not dismissing what we already have. I'm grateful for it every single day. But, I want another child – one that's a piece of both of us. Don't you want that, too?"

"Of course I do."

As Patrick started to press her again in attempt to get to the bottom of her hesitancy, Sabrina interrupted. "Listen, it's late and I have to work the early shift tomorrow. Why don't we just go to bed? We can talk about this more later, okay?"

After that, they checked on Emma and went upstairs for the night, never finishing their anniversary celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick got to the staff meeting before Sabrina, so he spent some time mingling with his co-workers and speculating about the reason for the meeting, which were top secret. He was chatting with Robin about Emma's schedule for the next few weeks when he saw Sabrina enter the room with Felix. When she saw him, she smiled and made her way over, their tense morning apparently forgotten. He smiled back and grabbed her hand when she reached him. "Hi."

"Hi," she said in response and then turned to Robin, "Hi Robin. How are you?"

"Alright. You?"

"Well. While I have you, I just wanted to give you a heads up that Emma is hooked on those new books that all the kids are talking about; so, if you want her to do anything, you literally have to pull the book out of her hands."

"You didn't?" When Sabrina nodded, Robin laughed. "Oh, God, you did? She mustn't have been happy…"

Sabrina shook her head and laughed as well. "She was so mad at me! She was going to huff and puff in the car, but when I gave her back the book, it was like I didn't exist."

"I'll remember that. Thanks for the head's up."

"No problem," Sabrina said amiably. Patrick was starting to feel left out until Sabrina turned her attention back to him. "Can I steal you a second?"

"Ah, sure. Excuse us, Robin," Patrick said right before Sabrina practically dragged him over to the far corner of the room. "So, what's up?" he asked.

Sabrina glanced toward the room's occupants quickly and then turned back to him and said, "This," right before she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I realized once I got in the car that I forgot to kiss you goodbye this morning, so I wanted to make sure to make up for it."

"I thought you were still upset about last night and you left without kissing me on purpose."

"I wouldn't do that, Patrick. I was just frazzled with getting everything ready that it completely slipped my mind. As for last night… Well, you just caught me off guard."

"I'm glad we're fine, Sabrina, but we do need to finish discussing it."

"And we will… When we have time to get into it, which we obviously don't right now." Sabrina nodded toward Monica, who had just entered the room and was attempting to get everyone's attention.

Patrick and Sabrina moved closer to the group of people in the center of the room and Monica began speaking.

"So, I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I gathered you all here today to let you know that I'm stepping down as Chief of Staff. I'm going to continue to be on staff here at the hospital, but only on a part time basis so that I can do some traveling."

As soon as the words left her mouth, everyone started talking at once. It was Robin who spoke up, "I'm really glad you're taking some time for yourself, Monica; but, who is going to replace you? Has the board made a decision?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, they have. The new Chief of Staff is actually right outside. Would you all like to meet him?"

Patrick whispered to Sabrina, "Why would they go outside for a new Chief of Staff? You'd think they would have learned their lesson with Obrecht."

"I don't know. You're guess is as good as mine." Sabrina answered, just as baffled as he was.

Patrick watched as Monica opened the door. As she waved the new Chief of Staff inside, the room went silent in surprise and Patrick blurted, "You have got to be kidding me."

In response, the new Chief turned his attention to Patrick and smiled cheekily. "I missed you, too, Drake."

Monica ignored their banter and addressed the room as a whole. "Allow me to introduce your new Chief of Staff… Dr. William Foster."


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick only half-listened as Monica finished introducing Foster to the group of people, most of whom already knew him anyway, because he was too busy observing his wife's reaction to having her ex-boyfriend back in town. Sabrina smiled brightly, clearly happy for the guy, as Monica waxed poetic about how Foster was the best candidate for the job now that the board had created an initiative to make GH the top trauma hospital in the area. Thanks to his experience as the Chief of Trauma at Grey-Sloan Memorial in Seattle over the past two years, Foster had the perfect skillset to lead GH into the future. When Monica was done, the room broke out in applause and some people went to congratulate Foster as others gave Monica their best wishes.

Once the fury had died down, Foster made his way over to them and Patrick managed to get out a, "Congratulations."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Drake. So, thanks."

"What?"

"Well, if you hadn't 'recommended' me for that convention, I never would have gotten the job at Grey-Sloan. If I hadn't gotten the job at Grey-Sloan, I never would have been considered for Monica's job here."

Patrick wanted to kick himself. This guy was back in his and Sabrina's lives and it was all his fault. Talk about irony. "How did you find out about that?"

"Monica told me when I was interviewing for the position." Then, Foster turned his attention to Sabrina and smiled the smile Patrick knew melted the hearts of the entire female staff in the hospital, "Hi."

Sabrina, being Sabrina, pulled Foster into a tight hug. Although it was innocent, it still made Patrick's blood boil. When she released him, she smacked him on the arm. "You didn't tell me you were moving back, Will."

"I wanted to surprise you. It's a good surprise, I hope."

Sabrina smiled. "The best." Then, "Where's Vanessa? Is she with you? I can't wait to meet her!"

Who the hell was Vanessa? And, what did Sabrina mean about Foster not telling her he was coming back?

Foster frowned slightly, but recovered. "She's still in Seattle, but she should be coming in a few weeks. Work stuff."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Will. I know you must be disappointed."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're engaged to the top defense attorney in the city, I guess." Although Foster was smiling when he said it, Patrick noticed his smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes.

Before they could continue on with their conversation, Monica came over to collect Foster. "So, I apparently have to run, but I really want to catch up," he said to Sabrina (while completely ignoring Patrick's presence). "Do you have time later to grab some coffee?"

Sabrina frowned. "Unfortunately, no. I work a full shift and then I have to go straight to class."

Foster smacked himself on the head. "Duh. I knew that. Second-to-last semester, right? You must be excited."

"I am. I can't wait to be done," Sabrina admitted on a sigh. "I should have some time tomorrow though. Maybe we can grab lunch in the cafeteria?"

"It's a date!" Foster leaned in quickly to give Sabrina another hug. Before walking away with Monica, he addressed Patrick. "I'll see you around, Drake. And, thanks again," Foster said with a wink.

"Yeah. I'll, ah, see you." Patrick watched Sabrina watch Foster walk away and wondered what had just happened. He knew Sabrina loved him, but she had apparently been keeping in touch with Foster behind his back and that really bothered him. He was about to ask her about it when she turned toward him.

"I have to get back to the NICU. I'll see you tonight," Sabrina said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Absolutely," he responded with a smile. When Sabrina went to pull away, however, Patrick stopped her. Sabrina looked at him questioningly as he pulled her closer. Once she was against him, she looked around the room, which hadn't cleared out yet, and whispered his name.

Not caring who saw them, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a light kiss like she'd given him earlier. It was a kiss that Patrick knew from past experience would be sure to keep him at the forefront of Sabrina's mind - and Foster in the back of it. When Patrick released her, Sabrina stood there with a dreamy look on her face. He leaned down and whispered, "Until tonight." Then, Patrick stepped around Sabrina and went to the door, needing to get to a consult. Before he left, however, he caught Foster's attention and gave him a wink of his own. The guy may be back and still be friendly with his wife, but Sabrina was his and only his and that's how it was going to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late when Sabrina returned home from class and the house was dark when she entered. Figuring Patrick had gone to bed, she quietly put her things down and grabbed a snack from the kitchen. Exhausted from her long day, Sabrina ate quickly and then made her way up the stairs to get ready for bed. However, she was surprised to find Patrick still awake sitting propped up against the headboard when she entered their bedroom. "Oh, hey, I didn't know you were still up."

He put down his portable DVD player, which must have had a surgery playing, and addressed her. "Yeah, I was waiting for you."

Glad that he'd waited up but curious as to why, she asked, "Any particular reason?" as she walked to her dresser and began taking her jewelry off.

"I thought we should talk."

Done taking off her jewelry, Sabrina pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair. As she brushed it, she said, "Not about the baby stuff right? Because I'm really tired…"

"No," he answered as she put her brush down. "About Foster."

"What about Will?"

She was in the middle of changing into her pajamas when Patrick asked, "What did you mean when you said earlier that he didn't tell you he was coming back?"

Sabrina, frozen mid action, asked, "I'm not sure what you mean? As she resumed changing, she continued, "He didn't tell me he was coming the last time we talked and I wondered why."

"So… You've been keeping in touch?"

"Yeah."

Patrick grumpily crossed his arms. "Since when?"

Sabrina walked over to and perched on her side of the bed. "I don't remember, Patrick. He emailed me after we got married to congratulate me and we just kind of kept exchanging emails once or twice a month since."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just didn't seem like a big deal…" Then she looked at Patrick closely and noticed he was grinding his teeth. "Wait?! Are you jealous?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I just didn't think you'd keep secrets from me."

"It wasn't a secret. I would have told you if you asked. I just honestly didn't think anything of it. Will and I were friends before we got serious and I'm grateful that we can be friends now. It hurt a lot when he left because I'd felt like I'd lost my best friend rather than my boyfriend."

Patrick crossed his arms tighter. "I thought Felix was your best friend. And me."

Sabrina leaned in. "He is and you are. But, back then, you weren't. Will got me through a really rough time, Patrick." Then, she poked at his leg through the bedspread in jest. "Are you sure you aren't jealous? Because it seems to me like you are."

He harrumphed. "I'm not. Foster just has always rubbed me the wrong way. I don't like him."

Sabrina crawled across her side of the bed and leaned over Patrick on her hands and knees. "He's always rubbed you the wrong way, sweetie, because he was interested in me." When Patrick shook his head in denial, Sabrina got determined to get him to admit it, so she leaned closer and murmured, "In fact, I'll bet it ate you alive thinking about him and me being together...naked..."

Sabrina never got to finish her sentence because Patrick uncrossed his arms and reached up and wound his fingers in her hair. He used his grip to yank her down toward him and just before her lips reached his, he growled, "You have no idea."

Later...

Sabrina struggled to get her breathing under control as she climbed off of Patrick and laid down next to him on their bed. "Wow..." was the only thing she managed to get out.

Patrick turned on his side and propped his head up with his elbow. "That's one word to describe it," he said with a huge smile.

Sabrina looked over at him and the reached a hand up to cup his cheek. "Maybe I should get you jealous more often."

He laughed. "We can do that whenever you want. No jealousy necessary."

"Aha! So you admit you're jealous?"

Patrick reached out with his free arm to pull her close and then leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "I admit no such thing."

Sabrina chuckled. "It's okay, dear, you don't have to because I know you are."

He looked up. "How?"

"Because you're acting exactly how you did when Carlos came to town." Sabrina swiped a strand of hair from his forehead. "He pushed your buttons, so you eagerly pushed mine..." She sighed dreamily. "That was some of the best sex we ever had during our relationship."

Patrick eyed her. "Wait a minute... Is that why you kept letting that jerk hang around you?"

Sabrina smirked and shrugged. "Well..."

"Sabrina Santiago Drake, answer me."

Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck and raised a brow in challenge. "I'll answer you when you answer me."

"Not happening," he declared.

Sabrina trying to think of a comeback when Patrick started kissing her behind her ear and roaming her naked body with his free hand. Just when she began to burn for him, he stopped his ministrations. She whimpered in protest and he whispered, "But, I'll get my answer one way or another."

Sabrina moved her hands from his neck to his back to pull him against her. Then, she squirmed beneath him in the way she knew drove him wild and said daringly, "Go ahead and try, but it isn't gonna work."

"With pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

Will was already waiting by the entrance to the cafeteria by the time Sabrina got there. As she approached him, she couldn't help but break into a smile. Whether they were friends or lovers, he'd always managed to brighten her day just by his presence due to the positive aura that seemed to emanate from him. When Will, dressed in his familiar scrubs and lab coat, saw her, he smiled back and when Sabrina reached him, they pulled each other into a hug.

After they broke apart, Sabrina said, "I missed you."

"I really missed you, too, Sabrina. I didn't realize how much until I saw you yesterday."

"Me neither. Funny how that works, huh?"

"Yeah," Will agreed as he held out a hand in front of him ushering her to enter the line ahead of him. As they waited for their lunches, they chatted about everything that had happened in Port Charles since he left. When they sat down, Sabrina asked Will about Seattle. Suddenly, Will said, "Oh! Wait a minute!" and then reached into his coat and pulled out a small gift bag. "This is for you…"

Sabrina happily took the gift and opened it to find a small figurine of the Space Needle. "For me? Why?"

"Well, I know you were excited about seeing it and since you never got to go, I thought I'd bring it back to you. Do you like it?"

Sabrina rolled the figurine around in her hands in awe and then looked up at him. "I love it. Thank you." Then, she sat it down on the table and resumed eating. "So, I was excited when you told me that you and Vanessa were engaged. How are the wedding plans going?"

Sabrina noticed Will pause briefly, fork in midair, but then he said, "Good. You know how it goes. All the groom has to do is show up when and where he's told."

Sabrina chuckled. "Well, that… and not walk away mid-ceremony, right?"

Will laughed and said, "I heard that's what brides need to not do as well…"

"True." To this day, Sabrina was embarrassed by her mid-wedding meltdown two years ago. Luckily, her talk with Patrick outside the church that night convinced her that history wasn't going to repeat itself and they'd gone on to have a beautiful wedding and reception that she would treasure forever.

"So," Will asked, "How are things with you and Drake? Are you happy?"

"Yes. The last two years have been great. Busy, but great."

"I'm really happy for you, Sabrina. As hard as it was to leave you in the terminal that day, I knew that's how things were supposed to go down." Will frowned. "I didn't want to admit it; but, it was for the best."

Sabrina started to tear up. "Yeah, it was. I probably would have ended up hurting you in the end… and I would never have wanted that. But, you know what I realized last night?"

Will took a sip of his water as he asked, "What?"

"I think our breakup hurt more because I lost you as my best friend, not as my boyfriend."

Will thought for a moment. "You know what? I agree. Those first weeks in Seattle, I just wanted to call you to tell you about all the little things that were going on and when I couldn't, it was really depressing."

Sabrina dabbed at her eyes with her finger, but then straightened up in her chair. "Well, that's over now. You're back and we're friends and that makes me happy."

"Me, too," Will admitted. "Although, I'm not so sure your husband is happy."

Sabrina waved a hand nonchalantly. "Eh. He'll get over it eventually." And, she added silently to herself that even if he didn't, she would benefit – just like she did last night.

"So, now that you're almost done with school, what does the future hold for Mrs. Drake?"

"Well, I'm up for a promotion in the NICU," Sabrina said happily. "And, Emma keeps all of us busy between school and her extracurricular stuff."

"That's exciting."

"It is." Sabrina started to tell Will about Patrick wanting another baby, but then stopped mid-sentence.

"And, Patrick… What?" Will asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," she said in an attempt to deflect him.

"Are you forgetting how well I know you? Come on. Tell me. What were you gonna say?"

Sabrina looked at Will and then said softly, "Patrick wants another baby."

Will's eyes grew wide at that. Then he said angrily, "I can't believe he'd ask you that when he knows…"

Regretting bringing it up at all, Sabrina started to blush from embarrassment, which caused Will to lose his bluster. "Wait a sec… You haven't told him about Puerto Rico, have you?"

Sabrina fidgeted. "No."

"Why not? He's your husband. He needs to know - especially now."

"But, if I tell him, he'll be devastated and blame himself. How can I do that to him?"

"But, if you don't, what will it do to your marriage? Dodging the issue will slowly tear down everything you've worked so hard to rebuild. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not," Sabrina said emphatically. "But, I've worked harder to move past it and the thought of dredging it all up again…"

Sabrina was cut off by Will's pager beeping. He looked at it and frowned. "I'm really sorry, Bri, but I have to get this."

"It's okay," she said, managing a smile. "I'm a nurse married to a doctor. I get it."

Will smiled back as he stood up. He walked over to her chair and kneeled down. "Please consider telling Patrick, okay? I know it will be hard for you, but you are stronger than you think."

Sabrina leaned in and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Will. I'll think about it." When she pulled away, she smiled. "I'm glad you're home."

He stood up. "Me, too. I'll see you later."

After he walked out, Sabrina thought about her dilemma. Telling Patrick the truth would destroy him; but, not telling him would destroy them. What on Earth was she going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

A week later…

A week after her lunch with Will, Sabrina was going crazy. She had Patrick buzzing in one ear about having another baby and Will buzzing in the other about telling Patrick the truth about Puerto Rico. Sabrina knew that telling Patrick about Puerto Rico would solve both issues, but she couldn't bring herself to do it – not until she knew for sure she needed to. So, after Patrick left for work, Sabrina went into her office, which was her private space with a comfy chair for reading, tons of books and an area where she was able to do her homework for grad school uninterrupted. After lightly touching and smiling at the figurine of the Space Needle on her desk, Sabrina sat down and pulled a key out of the center drawer. Then, after taking a deep breath, she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the fireproof lockbox she had since she came to Port Charles. With shaky hands, she inserted the key into the lock and opened it.

After marrying Patrick, they had gotten a safety deposit box for all their important documents, so this box contained all the things that were priceless to Sabrina but had no monetary value, including pictures of her loved ones and mementos of her life. Sabrina removed her tiny treasures one by one so that she could get to the envelope she kept in the very bottom, which was of the most importance to her.

Sabrina pulled out the manila envelope with a mixture of anticipation and dread, knowing that what was inside would cause her both joy and pain. Carefully, she put the lock box on the floor and spread the contents of the envelope on the desktop. Sabrina's eyes watered as she looked at her ultrasound pictures of Gabriel and the tears flowed in earnest when she picked up his birth certificate and the card with his teeny tiny footprint. As she sifted through the other treasures she had of her son, including a picture of him in the incubator, her bracelet identifying her as Gabriel's mother and a dried flower from his funeral, Sabrina tried to focus on the joy of having him in her life rather than the soul-crushing pain of losing him. Once she'd removed them from the box, she only had one more item standing between her and the items she sought - a onesie with "I love mommy" on the front. There were many nights in Puerto Rico that Sabrina would fall asleep clutching that onesie and, for a few hours, live all the dreams she'd dreamed; but, then the night would be over and she would wake up and realize the nightmare was reality and she was trapped.

Sabrina gently laid the onesie on her lap and then reached for the last barrier to what she was seeking. The bottle was empty, but Sabrina kept it. Whenever she was tempted to let the despair crawl back into her heart and consume her, she pulled it out as a reminder that she was stronger than anyone ever gave her credit for because, even in her weakest moment, she knew that taking the easy way out was only going to hurt the people she loved. Yes, she'd taken the pills and, as the calm washed over her, she focused on being able to play with her son and see her mother. However, at the last moment, before the unconsciousness set in, Sabrina thought about Felix, Patrick, Emma, and Juan and the pain she would be causing them, so she picked up the landline next to her bed and called for an ambulance, squeaking out a weak, "Help me," to the dispatcher before passing out.

The doctors had been able to pump the pills out of her stomach in time to save her from OD'ing because she'd made that call, which enabled the EMT's to get to her in time. Upon receiving a stern lecture from a frantic Juan on how stupid she was and how worried she'd made him, Becky and the rest of her mom's family, Sabrina knew she'd made the right decision. After spending several days in the hospital, Sabrina signed herself into an inpatient rehab and grief counseling program where she was weaned off the drugs and learned to deal with her grief in a healthy way. Sabrina then saw a therapist on an outpatient basis throughout the rest of her stay in Puerto Rico and when she came back to Port Charles. While she still checked in with her counselor from time to time, she no longer needed consistent supervision – which was how she'd been able to keep it secret from everyone.

Sabrina put the pill bottle to the side and reached for the papers that had broken her spirit and triggered her spiral. When she arrived in Puerto Rico, she went for a postpartum OB/GYN checkup and came home with the devastating news that she may never be able to have children. Apparently, there were delayed effects from the trauma of Gabriel's roadside birth and her subsequent blood loss that could affect her ability to conceive and carry to term. The doctors couldn't give her an answer with certainty. Either she would conceive and carry or she wouldn't. There was no way to know until she tried or underwent further rigorous testing.

When Will got the job in Seattle, he asked her to go with him. He told her loved her and wanted a future with her and he hoped she wanted the same thing. Since she felt the same way, Sabrina wanted to go; but, she felt she owed him the truth. If children were part of his plans for the future, then he deserved the chance to use the move as an "out" in their relationship with no hard feelings. Will had been devastated for her but told her he'd never planned to have children anyway, as his career was his focus; so, if they got married and she couldn't have kids, then they would simply enjoy being with each other. Hearing Will say that meant everything to Sabrina and reaffirmed her commitment to him. Had he not left her standing in the terminal facing the truth about her feelings for Patrick, Sabrina would have moved to Seattle with him, grateful for the chance to start fresh with no baggage or secrets. Sabrina meant to tell Patrick after they got back together, but since they had Emma and never discussed more kids, she figured the whole embarrassing and devastating ordeal was best left buried in the past.

Sabrina put the papers aside and carefully repacked her treasures. After locking the box and replacing it and the key in their drawers, she grabbed her phone to make the call she'd put off for far too long. Sabrina tapped her fingers on the desk nervously as the phone rang. When the other party picked up, she said, "It's me. Do you have some time today to fit me in? It's important."


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later…

Sabrina had just left her appointment with Britt, test results in hand, when her tears threatened to fall. Not wanting to be seen crying out in the open, she ducked into the locker room where she could take a moment to compose herself, Since it wasn't shift change, Sabrina expected the room to be empty, so she was surprised when she turned the corner to the row with her locker and literally ran into a half-naked Will. Sabrina uttered a, "Sorry," as she stepped back to put a foot of distance between them. "I wasn't paying attention."

Will smiled. "It's no problem, Bri."

Sabrina, embarrassed, began to turn around as she said, "I, ah, didn't mean to interrupt you."

Laughing, he reached out a hand to stop her. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

As Will donned the shirt of his scrubs, Sabrina managed a smile. "Yeah, that's true, I guess."

When she didn't say anything else, Will asked, "Are you okay? You seem a little off."

In response, Sabrina showed him the paperwork Britt had just given her and watched him read it. When he was done, Will looked at her briefly with sadness in his eyes and then pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Bri, I'm so sorry…"

Sabrina, unable to keep the tears at bay, sniffled as she returned the hug. "Why, Will, why? I just don't understand..."

Will didn't say anything else. He just let her cry on his shoulder as he held her tight in comfort over what she'd lost and what she may never have.

* * *

"Hey, Britt, have you seen Sabrina?" Patrick asked when he saw her by the nurses' station.

"Um, why do you ask?" Britt replied hesitantly.

"Well, Elizabeth told me she'd seen the two of you talking a few minutes ago and I wanted to try to track her down before she heads out to see if we can grab dinner on the way home."

"Oh, okay... I think I saw her head into the locker room. Maybe you want to check there?"

Patrick said, "Thanks," and headed for the locker room. When he entered and turned the corner to the row with Sabrina's locker, he stopped and stared. As he observed his wife in the arms of her ex-boyfriend (again!), he flashed back to the day he and Robin had caught Sabrina and Will making out in this very room and was hit with a tsunami of jealousy. Logically, Patrick knew that Sabrina loved him and wasn't cheating on him, but the logical part of his brain wasn't the part in charge; so, before he could stop himself, he sprang into action and pulled Sabrina out of Foster's arms as he pushed the guy backward away from his wife.

Patrick took advantage of Foster's shock to do what he'd been dying to do for years and deck him as hard as he could on that pretty face of of his. Unfortunately, Patrick's triumph was short-lived because he'd barely gotten, "Stay the hell away from _my_ wife," out of his mouth when Foster recovered and punched him back just as hard as he'd punched him, grounding out, "And that's for Seattle, you jackass," in the process.

As the two of them stood there glaring at each other and readying to go in for a second round, Sabrina got in between them and yelled, "Stop it!" at the top of her lungs. Angry, she turned her attention toward Patrick and accused, "What the hell was that for?"

Patrick scoffed, "I come in here and see you, my wife, in _his_ arms all comfy cozy and you're mad at me for punching him?"

"Yes," Sabrina declared. "Because you're being completely irrational. Nothing is going on between me and Will, Patrick."

"Well, it didn't look like nothing," Patrick grumbled.

"Are you serious right now?" Sabrina asked, incredulous.

Patrick and Sabrina were interrupted by Will. "As much as I'd love to see her kick your ass for this," he said, pointing at his bruising eye, "I actually do have to get to work. So, if you'll excuse me…"

Patrick ground his teeth as the guy walked up to Sabrina and handed her the papers he was holding. Completely ignoring his presence, Foster cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'm here if you need _anything, _okay?" When Sabrina nodded and whispered, "I know. Thanks," in that sweet voice she only used with people she truly cared for, Patrick had to ball his fist to stop from reacting.

He was a nanosecond away from forcibly removing Foster's hands from Sabrina when the guy dropped them and stepped aside. Then, without another word, Foster collected his lab coat and belongings from the bench and exited the room. When Patrick turned his attention from the door back to Sabrina, she scolded him. "That was really uncalled for, Patrick. He was just giving me a hug."

"Personally, I'd say it was a long time coming. I really hate that guy," he said as he shook out the hand he'd used to punch Foster.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she folded the papers Foster had given her and hurriedly stuffed them into her her pants pocket. When she was done, she said sarcastically, "Well, you aren't his favorite person either."

When she looked up, he pointed to her pocket. "Sabrina, what are those papers? What's going on? You haven't seemed yourself ever since your lunch with Foster."

Sabrina took a deep breath. "You're right. I haven't been myself and its time you knew why."


	8. Chapter 8

**A note to my readers:**

Dear readers,

As you may or may not know, I recently had a baby boy. In my naivete, I assumed I would be able to write while I was off from work because I'd have so much "free time" on my hands. Little did I know how wrong I was. Every time I pick up the computer to write, LO starts crying, so I have been unable to write during most of my maternity leave. I want you to rest assured that I plan on continuing ALL of my stories and even writing more for your enjoyment. Unfortunately, updates may be a little fewer (at a time) and farther in between since I am going back to work and have LO to take care of. I appreciate your patience and continued readership.

Thank you so much for reading my stories! Words can't express how much it means to me. Seeing the viewership and reading your reviews always brightens my day. If you ever have story ideas or thoughts on a scene you would like to see, feel free to PM me and you just might see it pop up!

_(I am updating this as a chapter in all my stories. When an actual chapter is ready, I will take this down and re-upload.)_


End file.
